The Night of the Living Chichiri
by cutepiku
Summary: Erica and Chichiri were walking home from a restaurant they were at for unclerified reasons, when suddenly, when Erica wasn't looking, Chichiri collapsed. He fell, face down, blood all around him. He showed no sign of breathing, or life, as he lay... R


**Title:** The Night of the Living Chichiri  
**Genre: **Drama, Action, Humour  
**Summary: **Erica and Chichiri were walking home from a restaurant they were at for unclerified reasons, when suddenly, when Erica wasn't looking, Chichiri collapsed. He fell, face down, blood all around him. He showed no sign of breathing, or life, as he lay on the sidewalk...  
**Writer: **cutepiku  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of this belongs to me, except the writing itself, and myself, Kayci. Erica belongs to Erica. All the Suzaku Senshi belong to Yu Watase (that lucky devil), and I can only hope I could come up with such a work one day to call my own.

* * *

It was a day, like any other. Erica and Chichiri were walking home from a restaurant they were at for unclerified reasons. It was a dark, clear night, with crisp air, and a soft wind blowing through the trees.

Erica was a tiny girl. She had long, blonde hair, and small blue eyes. She stood five feet, and three inches from the ground, and was wearing a dark black skirt, that went to her ankles, and a long sleeved, scoop necked shirt. Chichiri was much taller then her. He stood around six feet from the ground, and wore monk attire. He had light blue hair, that stood up from his head in the front, sort of like a mohawk. His eyes were closed, but that was because he wore a mask.

Suddenly, when Erica wasn't looking, Chichiri collapsed. He fell, face down, blood all around him. He showed no sign of breathing, or life, as he lay on the sidewalk.

"Ch-ch-chichiri?" Erica's eyes watered up. She knelt down beside him, and check for breathing. There was nothing. Erica suddenly panicked, and then black out.

* * *

The next day, she went down to the police station for questioning. Officer Nuriko opened his notebook, and sat across from the small girl, writing down everything she said.

Officer Nuriko was about the same height as Erica. He had long, purple hair, tied back into a braid that fell down his back. He had big, bright, purple eyes, and hints of make-up. Nuriko wore a dark blue uniform, and the uniform hat, with a gold badge.

"So.. When was the last time you saw Mr.Chichiri alive?" Nuriko inquired her.

Erica broke out into hysterical sobs.

"Hmm.. Alright. So, do you know how he died?" Nuriko tried again.

Erica sobbed more.

"Alright then. Did you kill him yourself?" He said with a complete straight face.

Erica screamed, "NO!" and cried harder.

* * *

Erica left the station, and returned to where Chichiri collapsed. The blood was still on the ground, but lighter because of the morning dew, that washed it lightly. She sat near it, and stared, emotionlessly.

A friend of Erica's, Kayci, walked by. Kayci was 5'6", with hazel eyes, and short light brown hair. She wore a red blouse, with black dress pants, as she walked over. "Hey, there is blood here."

Erica began crying hysterically again.

Kayci had heard earlier, from their friend, Hotohori, a beautiful man, with long dark green hair, and beautiful dark green eyes, about the Chichiri incident. "Oh, this is where Chichiri suddenly died, isn't it?"

Erica cried even harder from that comment.

"Wow! Chill Erica!" Kayci tried to calm her down. "I'm sure the guy is too crazy to be dead, anyways.

* * *

Another day passed, and Erica was called down The Morgue, to identify the body of Chichiri.

Mitsukake, a tall man, with dark brown hair, and matching eyes, ran the Morgue. After briefly questioning Erica, he asked her if she wanted to see Chichiri one last time before he was buried. Erica nodded, and Mitsukake pulled Chichiri out, and left Erica alone for a moment.

Erica's eyes filled with tears again, viewing the loss of her dear friend, Chichiri. His lifeless body lay before her, and made her even more depressed every second. She was about to say some words, when suddenly...

"Yawwwn... That was a good nap, no da." Chichiri sat up from his place, stretched, and yawned.

Erica screamed. "HELP! CHICHIRI TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!"

"Zombie? I'm not a zombie. Are you okay, Erica, No da.?" Chichiri got up, and walked towards her.

Mitsukake rushed into the room. When he saw Chichiri walking around, perfectly fine, he panicked, and fled the Morgue.

"Wow! Erica! I'm not the living dead, no da. I'm perfectly alive, da." Chichiri raised an eyebrow, now questioning her sanity.

Mitsukake came back, with officer Nuriko following close behind. Kayci rushed in as well, for unexplained reasons.

Nuriko grabbed Erica's hand. "We have to get out of here!" And rushed out, leaving Kayci and Mitsukake to fight the zombie.

Chichiri teleported infront of Nuriko and Erica. "Can I at least explain, no da?"

* * *

After a few hours of screaming, chasing, and crying, Chichiri finally convinced them to let him talk. Of course, officer Nuriko insisted it be in the questioning room at the station.

Erica looked freaked out still. "Y-you... You just collapsed!"

"I was tired. I do that some times, no da." Chichiri shot back.

"B-but! The blood! You were bleeding!" Erica wanted to cry.

"Remember that restaurant we went too, no da?" Chichiri sighed.

Erica nodded. "I like ketchup. I took some with me."

Erica stopped looking upset. "Ketchup?" Chichiri nodded. "In your pocket by your heart?"

"Hey, you never know when you are going to need some ketchup!" He laughed.

"But you clearly were not breathing, and had no pulse. This lasted three days." Nuriko eyed Chichiri, not buying this, and suspecting him of being a zombie.

"Oh, ask my doctor, Mitsukake, about that. Sometimes, I just stop breathing as if I was dead!" He laughed again.

Erica wondered why the Morgue owner was also a doctor.

* * *

After that ordeal, the officer Nuriko proclaimed the case closed.

And so, my friends, that was The Night of the Living Chichiri.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that wonderful? Me and Erica did this RPG a LOOONG time ago, and all this happened. I didn't save it, so I tried to rewrite it by memory for you all. I hope you enjoyed. It was beautiful, wasn't it? And the thing about the ketchup... Well, I needed SOME excuse for him to have it in his pocket randomly. 


End file.
